IPod Challenge
by Sparklles
Summary: 10 drabbles to 10 songs. Includes drabbles in Spike's POV point of view , Faith's POV, Buffy's POV, Xander's POV, Anya's POV, & Cordelia's POV. Read & Review please.


**IPod Challenge Rules: **1. Pick a character/pairing/fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

4. Do ten of these and then post them

* * *

_**1. All American Girl – Carrie Underwood**_

_Summary: [all human] Spike and Buffy have a baby. Spike hopes for a boy but the baby turns out to be a girl._

I can't believe in just a few minutes I'll be a dad. Ever since Buffy and I got married I've prayed for a baby boy! I'm not sure what we're having though. We agreed to be surprised. Buffy squeezed my hand extremely tight as the doctor told her to push. "Congratulations" the doctor said as he picked up our baby. "It's a girl" He told us and I smiled. Alright so it's not a boy. The rather small disappointment went away the second the doctor placed our baby girl in my arms. All I could do was smile as I looked into my new daughters eyes. She was beautiful. Sweet. Wonderful. She was perfect in every way. Already this little girl is the center of my world.

_**2. How You Remind Me – Nickelback**_

_Summary: Takes place during season seven. After Spike gets his soul back he still doesn't feel he's good enough for Buffy. Being around her only reminds him of what he really is – a vampire._

This soul was supposed to make everything better! It was supposed to make me a good man for Buffy! I'm not a man though. I'll never be a man. I may have a soul but I'm a monster. Every time she's around I'm reminded of that. It's not her fault really. I love her but she could never love me and I know that. It's because of what I am. What I really am. A vampire. Every time I see her I remember that. I'm reminded of that because I know she deserves better than this. Then what I am. Soul or not I'm not what she needs. I don't deserve her. She reminds me of that everyday without even realizing it.

_**3. Ever Ever After – Carrie Underwood**_

_Summary: Even Faith still wants to believe in 'happily ever after'...Not that she'd ever tell anybody._

Fairy tales. I'd never tell anyone but deep down its nice to believe they exist. Maybe one day even I could get my fairytale ending. Believe it or not I'd actually like that. To feel like a princess for once in my life. To be happy. With a 'knight and shining armor'. If I ever hear someone talking about that stuff I normally roll my eyes but inside I'm secretly agreeing with them.

_**4. Just So You Know – Jesse McCartney**_

_Summary: Takes place during season five. Spike tries not to love Buffy but he can't._

What is happening to me!? I shouldn't love her! She's the slayer. I'm a vampire. It's sick. It's unnatural. God I'm turning into Peaches! No! No! I'm nothing like him. I just need to stop thinking about her. Of course if I knew how to do that I wouldn't have a bloody problem to begin with! What the hell is she doing to me? Half of me doesn't even want to stop feeling like this. I need to stop anyway though. We're sworn enemies! It's the way it's always been and it needs to continue like that! Just keep telling myself I hate her! I hate her I hate her! I hate her! I wonder what she's wearing...

_**5. Crush – Jennifer Paige**_

_Summary: Takes place during season three. Faith's 'feelings' towards Xander after they have sex._

Xander. He thinks we're 'in love' now ever since we had sex. He doesn't seem to get the hint that it didn't mean anything. He acts like we're destined to be together now. Like everything I do should depend on him. It was a fling! And now it's flung! Jeez if I knew one impulsive night would make him go crazy like this I wouldn't have done it...It really wasn't worth any of this anyway. He should know me by now! I'm not a 'you and me' kind of person. I had a little crush on him for one night and now I'm over it. He needs to get over it too before I run a stake through _his _heart.

_**6. Desperately – Michelle Branch**_

_Summary: Takes place during season two. Angel is evil now but Buffy can't help wanting him._

I can't believe Angel's evil. _I_ turned him evil. How could I do this. I miss him so much. Now he hates me – he wants to kill me. Even now that he's evil I still want him. Well not 'Angelus' him. I want soulful Angel. I need him. Desperately. I can't ignore these feelings. I love him and it's killing me that he's gone now. And I'm gonna have to kill him! I can't do that! I had the chance to kill him a few times now and I let him go. I have to get over him in order to kill him. I need to stop giving in to him. I know better then that. He's evil now and I have a job to do. No matter how much I still want him.

_**7. Grow Up – Simple Plan**_

_Summary: Xander likes to have fun and doesn't wanna grow up anytime soon._

Grow up Xander. You're an adult. Yeah yeah. Who cares how old I am? I don't wanna grow up! What I want is for people to stop telling me to grow up! I just wanna have fun! What's wrong with that? I _like _being immature! It's great! I like video games, and hanging out with my friends and talking on the phone. If that's immature then so be it! People should let me be and give up on this 'growing up' stuff. I'm not gonna change!

_**8. The Reason – Hoobastank**_

_Summary: Takes place during the end of season six (when Spike goes to get his soul back). Spike wants to change for Buffy._

I'm not perfect. I know that. I can't be perfect without a soul. That doesn't mean I can't change that though. I can get a soul. She loved Angel despite him being a vampire. He killed people and that didn't matter. Maybe with a soul she could love me. I could be worthy of her. I never thought I'd go and get a soul. I don't really want one honestly. But she's a good enough reason for me to get one anyway. I don't care what I want. If changing will make me a better person for her then that's what I'll do. She's worth it and I'm going to show her that. I finally found a reason to change what I am. What I used to be before I got this chip in my head. Who I still wanted to be up until now. I'm gonna show her what I was before. Before I became a vampire. Who I was as a man. She deserves that.

_**9. 7 Things – Miley Cyrus**_

_Summary: Anya tries to make herself feel better after Xander leaves her at their wedding by naming everything she hates about him._

Xander. Ugh. How could he do this to me! On our wedding day! I hate him! Thinking his name even makes me angry! I hate this stupid game he plays with my heart. I hate how insecure he acts just because all his friends have superpowers and he doesn't! Like that even matters really. And he loves Willow and Buffy! He would probably save their lives before he'd save mine! I hate him for making me cry! No human ever made me cry before. It's a stupid human thing to do and I hate him for making me do that! I hate him for everything! For making me feel like a stupid human. For making me look like an idiot in front of everyone at our wedding. I hate that even after that I still wanna marry him! I hate him! I hate him for making me love him.

_**10. Girl Next Door – Saving Jane**_

_Summary: Takes place during season one. Cordelia's secret jealousy of Buffy._

Buffy Summers. It's not fair! She moves to Sunnydale and within no time half the guys in school already wanna date her! Like she's perfect. I'm supposed to be the most popular girl in school! Not her! She makes me feel like I'm just some girl next door...Like she could be Miss America and I can't all of a sudden. I admit it! Fine! I'm jealous! Everyone loves her and it's annoying. She's getting everything I want! Everything that was mine only a month ago. I've even caught my own boyfriend staring at her a few times! I wanna hit her! Except she seems to be really strong so I won't risk that...


End file.
